The Hatter
by luvurlife
Summary: Read and travel along with the sister of The Doctor, how she laughs, cries, falls in love, gets frustrated, and everything. There is Rose/Doctor in here.


Luvurlife- Hi, before you say anything I know I'm creating a character that probably a lot of you dislike the idea of and most likely thinking that I'm ruining the whole idea of Doctor Who which is that he is the last of the Time Lords. But I'm just writing this character because I think this character is pretty cool at lest in my head. Just read about her before you decide that you hate her. Warning:Spoilers

In the city of London, there are millions of people, each having a story of their own. But, there is one figure in the crowd who just has something about them that makes them stick out from the rest. She appears normal though, with her choppy shoulder length brown hair and set of hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses. Though, the most normal of people, have the most interesting of stories. This is the tale, of The Doctors sister, The Hatter.

In the middle of the sidewalk she looks up as the sky as a large ship covers the city in a shadow. People around her started to panic, she stood their, wondering where in the universe is her brother? Some time has passed since the aliens requested The Doctors presence. She grew worried, the ship was still there and there was no sign of the TARDIS. She ran out of her apartment in search of him. Her two hearts beating in her chest, why hasn't he done anything?! She almost passed by the apartment complex where the Tyler's lived till she saw two people carrying a sleeping person out of the door. She sweat dropped, her brother, the last male time lord, the oncoming storm, was the one being carried in PJs. She grumbled under her breath curses in Gallifrein for her brother making her worry over him, he must've regenerated recently. She walked off now she knew he was okay, she hasn't talked to her brother since after the Time War. She was left on earth by him, even through she protested against it, he didn't want her to get killed, he claimed she wasn't strong or powerful enough during the time. She hugged him one last time before he left and was then left on earth, posing as a human. When would she be strong enough? That was a question she forgot to ask him before he left.

The ship left as she stood on her porch, a smile appeared on her face, he did it again. Something went off in her head, she jerked up and clutched her head, what was that? It happened again and she widen her eyes. It was, it was the TARDIS! She ran in her apartment, if that wasn't a sign she was strong enough, she didn't know what was! She opened her closet, changing into something that would better justify her name, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled with a crazy grin that would challenge even The Doctors. She was black skinny jeans, a green button up shirt with a blue dress vest that wasn't buttoned up, and a tan colored tail coat. She put her hair in a pony tail with it spiking up. She slipped into tan ankle boots and went to a little vault that has been locked for years in her room. The vault was as big as a top hat, and that''s exactly what it held, a green top hat with a red ribbon warped around it. She picked it up, along with a deck of cards which she put in her tail coat pocket. She looked at the hat and spun it. The hat continued to spin till a portal opened. "Well, here I go!" She yelled as she ran through the Portal, as soon as she went through the portal closed up and the apartment was empty.

Luvurlife-yeaaa, wasn't as good as I thought, but I will put up a second chapter to redeem this one, I just wanted to start her out, but the second chapter will be her first adventure and how she gets her first companion. And just saying she eventually will run in with The Doctor and Rose. I might change how a episode went once in awhile. Please comment and review, tell me your likes and disliked so far. And request anything you want with her, like how you want her companion to be like etc. Live you life, and love your life! *Winks*


End file.
